


High School Tennis Will Never Be The Same

by Selene_Aurelius



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, High School, Past tragedy, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Aurelius/pseuds/Selene_Aurelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen Ryoma finally moves to Japan and with him is a girl with a past. High School Tennis will change forever as secrets are unraveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Tennis Will Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Price of Tennis but the OC are mine. 
> 
> This is a rewrite of a story I posted on FF.net a while ago I hope you enjoy it.   
> English is not my first language so please forgive me a few mistakes but feel free to tell me so I may correct them.

Chapter 1:

 

It was early morning, the start of a new school year and teenagers were arriving at the gates of Seishun High School. Some obviously not quite awake, grumbling and stumbling along, others were enthusiastically greeting friends, laughing with bright faces. Many of these teens knew each other from Seishun Gakuen, the Middle School Division, but there also were some new faces. 

Two of these were a boy and a girl. Even though they did not seem to notice the people around them, they surely were noticed. The boy was of average height but he had a lean athletic body and hair so dark it seemed green in the sunlight. But the most prominent were his eyes; large, cat-like and of an interesting shade of green-gold. While he was Japanese the girl he had an arm wrapped around was definitely not – long hair flowed down to the small of her back, a beautiful copper red as if kissed by fire, huge emerald eyes took in even the smallest movement around them. She was smaller than he though not by much. She too was athletic but held a certain fragility to her that was only enhanced by his protective arm around her. Another thing made her stand out from the other girls, while they wore short blue skirts and stockings with sailor blouses as their uniform, she wore a blue blouse tucked into white trousers that hugged her ass but went wide down her legs. The Tennis bags slung over their shoulders made it clear to everyone why they chose Seishun, it was after all famous for its Tennis Club, same as Seishun Gakuen, the middle school division.  
These two teenagers were Ryoma Echizen and Jessica Weldon, both fifteen years old and this was their first day attending High School and their first Japanese school, having just moved from the US.

“Che”, Ryoma sighed “They sure are noisy.” He looked bored as he started walking tugging his girlfriend along. Jessica just smiled this was quite the normal behavior for Ryoma. 

Changing shoes inside was one of the things Jessica would have to get used to, it was quite different from the schools she attended before. “Shall we get to class?” She liked facing things head on, so no point in delaying the inevitable, besides with a bit of luck she would escape all these eyes then.

Luckily Ryoma and she had the same schedule so she was able to pull Ryoma along, making it to class early and choosing seats in the back near the windows. Their class had a nice view of the Tennis courts, so she counted that as another pro argument for the seats – beside not as many people being able to stare at them. Her first lesson in Japan, it would be a lie to say she was not excited and nervous. She had heard a lot about Japanese schools and its expectations so she wanted to know whether they were true especially as they were skipping two grades, having been placed with the third years rather than first year with other people their age. 

Time flew by and before she knew it lunch break came. Her classes were not as hard as she imagined. As a half-American, half-German raised in the US she was fluent in English so that class was a breeze. Music and literature were easy as well and she actually slept during Maths. So yes, class was not as exciting as expected, even if the placement tests had been easy she kind of expected more. And she could not even make it more interesting with Ryoma, the idiot slept through every single class! Today no teacher had called them out on it, it being their first day but she was sure they would not be as kind later.

As soon as the teacher left the room they were surrounded by people. Some obviously were fan girls. How Ryoma gathered them by sleeping in class she would never understand. But she did glare at them until they realized he was hers. She smirked at seeing a few of them shiver. Others just irritated her. They introduced themselves and spoke quite slow and loud to her, as if she was unable to understand Japanese. Jessica took pleasure in smiling at them while introducing herself in accent free Japanese “ Hajimemashita, watashi wa Weldon Jessica desu. Yoroshiku!” Well, at least they had the decency to blush and mumble apologies before leaving them well alone. Standing up and packing her things Ryoma placed his arm back around her waist, luckily that made the fan boys leave her alone. By now the only people left were six boys.

“Ne, did you really just arrive from the US? Do you play tennis? Are you any good? How come you are in third year? You don’t look like third years, Chibi~” an excited red head with a band aid was practically bouncing around them.

“Eiji, stop that. How can they answer when you don’t give them time to?” A black haired boy with a bowl cut put a hand on the red heads shoulder.

“Saa, let us introduce ourselves. I am Fuji Shuusuke" a smiling boy with light brown hair and closed eyes introduced himself.

"And these are Kikumaru Eiji,” he pointed to the red head who showed them the V sign. 

“Oishi Shuichiro,” the bowl head waved.

“Inui Sadaharu,” a black haired boy with glinting glasses. Jessica found him quite creepy as he was scribbling into a notebook.

“Kawamura Takashi,” he was a shy boy with light brown hair who mumbled a greeting while rubbing the back of his head.

“And this is Tezuka Kunimitsu.” He was a stoic tall brown haired man who looked a lot more mature than the others. He nodded at them.  
Jessica ever aware of her manners bowed.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Weldon Jessica. This is my boyfriend Echizen Ryoma. Now if you’ll excuse us we’ll be having our lunch now.” And without waiting for a reply she turned and left the class room with Ryoma in tow.

“Ne, Ryo. I expected class to be harder. I hope Tennis will be more interesting here.” She smiled.   
Both of them were talented tennis players, it was a little hidden fact that many pro scouts had their eyes on them. In fact they had had already won the Junior tournaments in the US Open and could have gone pro already but decided to attend Nanjirou Echizen’s alma mater.   
In response Ryoma pulled her closer into his arms with her back to his chest as he sat leaning against a tree. She giggled softly and pulled out chopsticks feeding both her and Ryoma as they relaxed. Tennis would start after afternoon classes, so she would have to wait until then.   
“So what do you think of our classmates?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was skipping, yes skipping, out of school a few hours later. Finally it was time to play!  
She would even get to play with Ryoma as a newly established rule forced the High School Tennis Clubs to be inter-gender clubs.

Ryoma just smiled indulgently at his girlfriend, she was his total opposite. Outgoing, friendly and more often smiling then not while he was smart mouthed, easily bored when things did not involve Tennis and appeared quite arrogant.

“Let’s play some Tennis~” Jessica sang as soon as he left the boy’s locker room. They were early thanks to her skipping so the courts were empty when she pulled him there. They started running. Warm up was very important and they do follow a strict training regime. As they ran people started gathering on the courts and by the time they completed their fifteenth round it looked as if they were ready to start training.

As they drew nearer they heard a loud First year – Jessica thought his name was Horio – declaring loudly that the regulars wouldn’t be in today. Looking around she noticed that most of the attending students were freshmen, it seemed the senpai were missing as well. She scoffed, she did not know how good they were but not using a chance to train would never get them with the regulars.

She glanced at her boyfriend, seeing him looking at her as well. Without saying anything they went to a court. If there was no practice they would play a bit and sign up before leaving. 

Jessica loved how they could communicate without speaking like this. She liked to believe it was because of their deep connection. It wasn’t because Ryoma preferred this to speaking, not. At. all. No, Sir.  
They started out slow, just hitting the ball between them, before speeding it up bit by bit and soon they were rallying.   
Left, Right, Left, straight, smash,volley they soon established a rhythm as she liked to do. Jessica couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as they were playing. Tennis could always bring a smile to her face and playing with Ryoma was even more fun. 

Neither of them noticed the crowd accumulating around them nor did they hear the whispers and mumbled conversations going on.  
“Sugoi, they are so fast!” 

“Are they really just First Years?!”

“No way.” 

“Ne, aren’t they in our class, Takeda-kun?” “Eh..” 

“Well, I Horo with two years of Tennis…”

While most were simply amazed by the talent these two showed, a few were looking on with jealousy. And one Second year by the name of Arai was gritting his teeth getting angrier with every talented move. “ Che,” he would show these Freshmen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica and Ryoma did not play long, they would never get the calm to train with all these people standing and staring around them. So they soon packed their things up and prepared to leave.

“Oi freshmen!” Neither of them reacted to the shout as they signed their name on the sign-up sheet in front of the locker room.  
“Hey, I am talking to you two!” they turned. In front of them stood three second years with grim faces. “Don’t think that just because you can hit a few balls between you that you are going to stand a chance to become regulars here. Freshmen pick up the balls and that is what you should stick to.”  
“And you should show more respect to your senpai.” Ryoma said as they walked off leaving three flabbergasted boys behind.

The house Ryoma’s family and Jessica lived in was within walking distance from school. It was a huge house but the best thing was the temple in the back. To the side of it was their very own tennis court and in the back a stable and a few pastures offered room for Jessica’s horses. Echizen Senior was managing the temple currently that also meant he was ringing the bell. The bell house was where they found him upon their arrival. He was reading and no one had to guess what.

“Oyaji.” Ryoma greeted in a bored tone as he passed by to the court.   
The elder Echizen looked up. “Ahhh gaki, you are not cute. Not cute at all. Show more respect to your elder or your beautiful little flower here will find someone better.” He just loved to make fun of Ryoma like this. Nevertheless he rose and stepped on the court after Ryoma.

Jessica heard them arguing over handicaps while she continued on towards the stables. She would work her horses during the game between father and son before Nanjirou would help her train.

She stepped into the stable to hear the welcoming neighs from her three beauties. Four boxes were inside this stable two on each side. Only three were occupied though.   
In the first box to her right was one of her two Friesian stallions, his name was Asfaloth. Asfaloth had a glossy black coat and a shining black mane flowing in long waves down his side.   
Next to him stood Goa, who looked like he could be Asfaloth’s twin. Both were imported from her mother's country, Germany and both were muscular and quite huge compared to her.  
Across from them was Jessica’s old mare Agatha. She had been Jessica’s first and been with her for 10 years already. Now the Hanoverian mare was old and spent her days lazing around on a pasture if Jessica did not have time to take her for a calm ride to keep her flexibility up. The dark brown mare was tiny in comparison to the stallions across from her but both had met her quick hoof intimately enough not to bother her unnecessarily.

Jessica looked at the clock. `Just enough time.´ She pulled out both stallions and made quick work cleaning them up paying special attention to the hooves and made sure all four horseshoes were tight. While she was able to ride both of them- Goa was also trained in side-saddle- she preferred to do something else with them. A beautiful carriage, a marathon one, in black and grey was her intended object today. In no time at all both were harnessed and she had called Ryoma’s cousin Nanako to join her for a small tour. 

The neighbours were slowly becoming used to see a horse drawn carriage driven by a small girl around and luckily they were living in a calmer part of the city so she could really enjoy the ride.

After an hour she arrived back at the temple to see Ryoma and his father still going at it as they were wont to do when they had fun so she decided to take Agatha for a half an hour ride on their hippodrome. 

When she was done she made sure all three of them were taken care of and went in to change. It was now seven in the evening so dinner would be ready soon. And true to word, when she came in she had just enough time to wash up before dinner.

Dinner was a calm affair seeing as Ryoma was his usual unsocial self and Nanjirou was hiding a porn magazine inside his newspaper. Nanako and Ryo’s mother were asking after their day and Jessica calmly answered them. She sighed. After dinner she would spent some time with Nanjirou on the court before spending a quiet hour with Ryoma before they both fell asleep. Tomorrow they would meet the regulars and join their first real trainings session with their new team but until then the couple had sweet dreams of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. Let me now what you think.
> 
> Next time there will be a lot more playing tennis and you will get more information about Jessica and maybe a first clue to her secrets ;)
> 
> Should I give translations to be Japanese bits?


End file.
